


Semantics

by amaryllis_radiata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaryllis_radiata/pseuds/amaryllis_radiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deidara had never actually expected he’d be able to get with Sasori. Written for kaiaofthewind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

            Deidara had never actually expected he’d be able to get with Sasori.

            The first goal had obviously been sex. He’d wanted to know what the other man tasted like from the first moment he’d met him.  He’d wanted to pull on that fiery red hair and make it messier than it already was. He’d wanted to know what such a typically calm voice sounded like broken with moans and sobs of pleasure.

            Sasori had seemed unattainable. He was older and acted only mildly annoyed when faced with Deidara’s come-ons. The only passion he could draw out of the other man was through arguments or testing the other’s patience (quite literally). They shared more interest than Deidara did with any other person alive but argued over the fine details often enough to make him wonder if Sasori considered him anything more than the annoying kid that he had been partnered with.

            Luckily that hadn’t lasted.

            Sex with Sasori was the best Deidara had ever had. He was fickle and impulsive, but Deidara didn’t mind. The passion behind it and the way their bodies moved together was too perfect. Sasori made all of the right noises and touched him in all of the right ways. Oh, and he tasted wonderful.

            Deidara was arrogant enough not to be completely surprised when he managed to seduce the older man. Being able to fuck his partner occasionally was a delight in and of itself, and he hadn’t thought of how it might change their relationship. At first he wasn’t sure if they were close enough to consider each other friends. Their relationship included business and sex, but no real emotional attachment. Or, at least, that was what he’d thought.

            It really hadn’t taken long for Deidara to notice changes in the way they held themselves around each other, especially when they were alone. Deidara found Sasori’s personal bubble shrinking slowly into nonexistence after each romp. Sasori didn’t mind contact during the post-orgasm afterglow, something Deidara found himself unaware that he’d wanted. He loved the smell of Sasori’s hair and the way he rested his body against the length of Deidara’s. He loved that Sasori was comfortable enough to sleep in his presence and to share a bed together.

            Suddenly Deidara realized that he had a second goal: to lure Sasori into a romantic relationship with him.

            The main issue with that was that Deidara was fairly sure neither of them had ever been in a serious relationship. Sasori had never hinted anything about one, and Deidara had only ever been interested in sex. Attempting to do anything more than seek out pleasure from his partner left Deidara’s palms sweaty and his stomach in knots. Even during sex each press of Sasori’s lips made his skin tingle. Deidara’s ever-present confidence eluded him, and he found himself too scared to ruin what they had if Sasori rejected him.

            It never occurred to him that his partner could read him like a book and had accepted each feeble advance as it had come along.

            It took him longer to notice that Sasori was being affectionate outside of the bedroom. He brewed Deidara’s favorite tea when they were working late into the night despite not liking tea himself. Their arguments became more teasing and less hurtful unless Deidara said something that actually upset him. He took to sleeping beside Deidara more often than not, even when they weren’t having sex. He didn’t just endure the way Deidara’s arms tended to slip around his waist when he was working; he actually leaned back against the blond’s chest. His nicknames for Deidara, which had always been spoken harshly before, seemed endearing now.

            When he put all of these things together Deidara began to wonder why he’d been nervous to begin with. If Sasori weren’t interested he would have said so. He was not the type to hold back on account of someone else’s feelings. Despite that he found himself unable to say anything until they were in the middle of foreplay.

            “Hey, Sasori?” His fingers were sliding against the other’s entrance, slipping inside just barely as he watched the smaller man’s hips twitch enticingly.

            “Ugh, what?”

            “We’re… boyfriends, yeah?” He slid his middle finger in to the second knuckle, swallowing as Sasori shuddered.

            “Fuck. No, brat.” Cold crept into his chest. No? Had he read him wrong? He started to pull his hand away, only to have his wrist caught. He glanced up, meeting an aroused and vaguely annoyed glare. “What kind of title is ‘boyfriend’? We’re partners. In everything.” Obviously his emotions were playing out on his face because Sasori rolled his eyes and sat up. He found himself being pushed back onto the bed, Sasori straddling his waist. His breath caught as the other man took his arousal into his hand and squeezed. “Would I do this with anyone else?”

            “I don’t think-“

            “And would I trust anyone else like I trust you?”

            It was difficult to think around the way Sasori’s fingers were sliding up and down his cock, and he found himself biting his lip. “Ahh, no-“

            “Then what’s the issue?”

            “You said we weren’t, ah, boyfri-“

            “That’s a stupid word. We’re more than that.”

            It took a moment for Deidara to catch up with what Sasori had just said, distracted instead by the press of the other man’s lips against one of his nipples. He grinned, opening his mouth to argue semantics when Sasori decided that he’d rather have his cock inside of him sooner than later. All that escaped was a moan.

            Later, when Sasori was contently tracing the cum on Deidara’s stomach with one finger, he brought it up again.

            “So, why so picky over word choice? We’re lovers, yeah?”

            “Why do you choose to bring it up in the middle of sex? Idiot.”

            “I thought it was relevant.”

            “Not when I want you to fuck me.”

            Deidara thought about saying something to that, but decided that capturing that sharp tongue in a long kiss was more interesting. Sasori was his, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
